


Unwanted

by LittleRika



Series: Blood Wipes Away To Hide [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asthma attack, Dark, Death, F/M, Gen, Non sexual pairing, Pain, Sadness, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is main view point, Suicide, Teen Wolf, blood wipes away to hide, breakdown - Freeform, dark!fic, hangs head in shame, im a bad person, part of a series, self hate, sory for taking so long, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRika/pseuds/LittleRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets the call the His best friend killed himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've had alot of drama and writers block and I was grounded fr a period of time. Anyways I am really sorry! Please forgive me and have Scotts reaction fic *Holds out fic* Sorry its really short!!

To whom it may concern,  
If you’re reading this then I’m dead. Don’t feel bad this was a long time coming. I've felt alone for a while.  
Dad, I’m sorry I disappointed you, that I wasn't the son you wanted me to be. It’s my fault you lost your job and I know you hate me because of that. I don’t blame you.  
Scott, I've been friends with you since before we both could talk, and I had a hard time letting Alison take you away, But I get it now. You just loved her more, you out grew me. It happens, I’m sorry that I held on for so long, I wish you and Allison a very happy life with many pups  
Mom, I’m sorry I killed you. Dad was right, it’s my fault you died, if I hadn't been so upset that night, you wouldn't have gone out to get ice-cream and you wouldn't have died in that car crash  
I’m so sorry mom, please forgive me.  
Derek, I’m sorry I was such a burden. I’m sorry I imposed on pack meeting when I was unwanted. I’m sorry for ignoring your orders. I hope you keep the pack safe.  
Lydia, my first love. Keep Jackson sane. I know he’s probably doing cartwheels and planning a party right now, but in the long run. Keep him from going feral. You guys are perfect for each other, so much for my 10 year plan. Hope you have lots of tiny red-haired goddesses just like you. The world needs more genius’s, My only regret is that I won’t live to see you win that Fields medal.  
Erica, Keep Boyd and Isaac safe. They deserve to be loved and cared for. Hurt Derek if he hurts them. I’m counting on you Erica, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please.  
To those whom I have forgotten and those I have left out, I’m sorry  
Hope you can forgive me, but trust me. Everyone is better off this way.  
Stiles Stilinski  
****** 

Scott is curled up in his bed next to Allison, sleeping off the fatigue from his full moon adventures. He rolls over and wraps his arm around Allison, nuzzling is face in her neck. He loves the smell of her; it’s all warm and fuzz-

“IT’S THE EYE OF THE TIGER IT’S THE THRILL OF-”

                “Godammit Stiles” Scott growls as he fishes around for his phone. Stiles knows that this is his Allison time! Between her crazy father and his werewolf-ness they didn’t get a lot of time together.

He picked up the phone and hit answer “What do you want Stiles?”

                He heard labored breathing on the other side of the phone “Hello Scott, Its John”

Scotts heart sank, was this about stiles calling him earlier? He had called before the moon rose but he didn’t pick up because it was Allison time and he knew that. Oh god, did he do something stupid like get drunk in the house again?

                “I'm afraid, St-Stiles is dead Scott” Stiles father spoke over the phone, words that didn’t make sense. Stiles wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be. They had a Left 4 Dead tourney planned this weekend. Stiles  just couldn’t be.

                “What?” He whispered.

“He passed away last night,” John took a deep breath “He…he killed himself last night Scott”

John may have kept talking but he couldn’t hear anything. The world stopped, the ground shuddered to a halt beneath him, and his breath froze in his chest. His ears strained to hear the steady, rapid-fire heartbeat that was always in the back of his head. The first heartbeat he’d learned to recognize and track. There wasn’t anything there, an empty black hole where a part of him used to be.

                “Babe what’s wrong?” Allison knelt beside him and he realized he was crying and hyperventilating.

                “No no no no no” He kept sobbing. “No!” he screamed. This was his fault! Stiles had called him earlier, probably to ask for help, to beg him for help. As usual he had screened Stiles calls, in favor of Allison and her pretty hair. Scott sobbed and fell over. On all fours he struggled to breath.

“Scott you’re scaring me what’s wrong?!” Allison yelled at him, when he wouldn’t answer she picked up the discarded phone and asked “Who is this?”

                Scott vaguely her Allisons gasp and the choking sound that followed the tears on her face and her hand on his back. He was too busy remembering, all the times he had ignored Stiles since this summer. Blowing him off, first for Derek, then for Alison. For parties and sex and everything else. Telling him he really didn’t have time to listen to Stiles whine today, maybe later. Ditching their hangout days and screening his calls.

Scott hurled on the carpet and cried. Allison reached out to touch his hair and he scrambled away from her, “Don’t touch me!” he screamed, his eyes yellow and claws digging into the carpet. His breath labored through his growing fangs.

 Wild eyed Scott looked around and his Yellow eyes settled on the window. Before Alison could say anything he was out the window and running. Running to where or who he didn’t know, only that he was running away. Away from the friend he had abandoned to carelessly, the girl who he had abandoned him for and from the smell of death.  The smell of guilt and tears in the air. He ran away from the gohsts in his head and the pain in his heart. He ran until he hit the reserve. Ran until he found his pack. Derek, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, all of them curled around each other, wailing at the loss of a pack member. Golden eyes sparkling with the tears they shed.

Wordlessly he joined them, they wondered how Stiles could ever believe he was unwanted, or unloved. Losing him tore their souls apart. They howled their pain to the sky, let it echo amongst the stars, until the sun rose and they sat. Simply sat, in the arms of one another, mourning their beloved batman, The Boy Who Ran With Wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> As always,comments and messages are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! Ericas is next


End file.
